Aloha, Kenpachi!
by ice queen
Summary: After a series of Zaraki's having a bad day accidents, Unohana convinces Kenpachi and Yachiru that they need a Hawaiian vacation. KenUno, Yachiru
1. The Bad Days of Zaraki

Hiya, everybody! I'm Ice, and I admit, it's been a while since I've posted on so you probably don't recognize me. Not a problem. This is just a little fic I've started while taking a break from trying to write a novel. It'll be a multi-chapter piece. Hope you enjoy!

**Aloha, Kenpachi!  
By ice queen**

Unohana sighed inwardly as yet another patient came in with a streak of blood dripping down their torso, the same words on their lips. "Zaraki Taicho is having a bad day." They would mumble, heading for the back to wait their turn. More and more often Zaraki Taicho was having a bad day. If he continued having bad days like this they would have to recruit him a new team.

She finished her tea and headed back to work, maintaining her pleasantly controlled expression even as she sewed up wounds and put them to bed. It couldn't go on like this.

Genryuusai sama wouldn't do anything about it. On some level she was positive that the old man thought it was good for them. If they had to fight a monster like Zaraki Taicho on a daily basis, hollows didn't seem to be such a problem. That's why so many vice captains came from the 11th division. Those that survived Zaraki were the strongest fighters you could get.

But still, his temper shouldn't be taken out on others.

"Taicho…" Isane, Unohara's best friend and most trusted ally said. "Taicho, I think we've got things in hand now. Why don't you rest? You've been on your feet all day."

"Thank you, Isane." Unohara said softly. "I think I'll do just that." But she didn't head for her room. Instead she headed out the door, making her way determinedly to the 11th district. She was going to knock some sense into Zaraki Taicho's head one way or another. Politely, of course. But he WOULD get the point.

"What the hell do you call that?" The 11th district's voice roared through the air, making everyone around her jump a foot off the ground. "Pick yourself up, boy! That cut won't kill you!"

"Kennn-chhhaaaann!" The vice captain's voice called. "I wanna plaaay!"

Unohana took a deep breath and walked through the front door and to the dojo. The sight of Kenpachi standing in the middle of the wooden floor, his blade in his hand, was no surprise. And neither was the sight of the unconscious giant on the floor. "Zaraki Taicho…" She said softly. "I need to speak with you."

Kenpachi went perfectly still. The abrupt lack of bells made it even stranger as slowly, one by one, the people in the dojo turned to look at her. Yachiru waved happily from where she was sitting to the side. Then the captain turned.

"There a problem?" He asked gruffly.

"I would like to speak to you, in private, if I may." She repeated.

"…Right. Whatever. Training's over, boys. Don't do anything too stupid." He muttered as he headed past Unohana and down the hall.

"I'm coming too!" Yachiru chirped happily as she climbed up Kenpachi's back like a monkey, peering over his shoulder as they entered his office. Unohana followed silently, realizing that she wouldn't be getting an invitation.

The room was comfortable, a low table with a blood red sitting mat behind it, obviously where Zaraki sat while he worked. Another pink, well padded mat was to the side, surrounded by crayons and paper. Yachiru hopped off of Zaraki's back and headed for her little pallet, looking important. Kenpachi sat down, motioning for her to sit across from him. She did, not letting her surprise show at how… normal the office looked.

Kenpachi leaned forward, looking over the sedate appearance of the most dangerous woman around. At least, in his opinion she was. Needles were definitely not his thing. "So…" He started out, not knowing what to say. "What's the big problem? I haven't killed anyone lately."

"Not for lack of trying." She replied. "Zaraki Taicho, I think it's time for you to… take a small vacation."

"…A vacation." Kenpachi repeated, as if it were a foreign word. "You tryin' to get rid of me?"

"No. I think you need some time away from work." She said calmly. "Some time to relax." She added.

"…" Kenpachi just stared at her. His reiatsu jumped for a brief second before he shook his head. "Don't need to."

"I wanna go!" Yachiru said. "Ken-chan, let's go on vacation! It gets so boring around here."

Kenpachi's eye narrowed slightly on Unohana, before he relaxed, leaning back slightly. "Just where do you think we should go for this… vacation thing?"

"Well… I was thinking Earth." Unohana replied calmly. "To a small string of islands called Hawaii."

"Ooooh…" Yachiru said, her eyes going wide. "Hawaii!"

"And I was planning on joining you." Unohana finished before he could reply. "You're not the only one who is in need of some rest and relaxation."

-----

"Unohana Taicho…" Isane said as she watched her captain pack. "Are you sure about this? Zaraki Taicho is quite—"

"Dangerous?" Unohana asked. "That's precisely why I should go with him, Isane." She folded her soft yellow one piece and placed it on top of the clothes before closing her suitcase. "I will hopefully be able to hold his temper somewhat in check. Or at least patch up his victims. And I was not joking about my need for a vacation. And with Zaraki Taicho not here, I'm sure things will be easier to handle."

"But Taicho, I don't see how this… could be considered a vacation."

"I'm sure I'll manage to get some form of rest." Unohana replied. "There won't be that many fighters on a small island. I'm sure I can talk him into relaxing once in a while, at least."

"If anyone can it's you, Taicho." Isane said with complete faith.

"I do hope so." She replied. "I've heard the islands of Hawaii are quite beautiful.

----

Kenpachi looked down blankly at the large flowers that decorated his shirt. He pulled at it slightly, raising one eyebrow slightly. Huh… "This gigai itches." He muttered after a second. He didn't say a word about the shirt. It was almost shocking.

"I don't know… I kind of like mine!" Yachiru said. She looked adorable in her little pink sundress and sandals. She had a gigantic sucker in her hand and was licking happily. He had no idea where she had gotten it from. "So where's Unohana san?"

"Unno… but I'm bored." Kenpachi replied. "Where'd she say we're staying?"

"Um… some hotel or something." Yachiru said. She looked at the shop they were standing next to, cocking her head slightly. "You think she got into a fight? That's what Ken-chan does whenever he goes into a store!"

"Nah… don't smell any blood."

"Aww."

"But we could go in and help—"

"I've finished my shopping, Zaraki Taicho." Unohana said as she stepped out of the store. "It's actually less difficult to shop for someone of your… size in this part of earth." She said.

Kenpachi grunted, hefting his wooden sheathed blade over his shoulder. Another thing that was good about this… Ha… wye… eeh… was that he could carry a blade if he wanted to. Not that he would have paid attention even in Japan. But he only got a few strange looks for this. Even the hair didn't seem to be that big of a problem. "This damn gigai is bugging the hell out of me." He muttered.

"I'm afraid that's the price we have to pay for such a beautiful vacation spot, Zaraki Taicho." She replied gently as she started to walk towards their hotel.

"Would you stop with the taicho shit?" Kenpachi demanded. "You're the one that said this was a vacation. Last thing I want is to listen to that."

"Forgive me, Zaraki san."

"Can we go to the beach, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, hopping onto his back and bouncing there.

"After we get our rooms?" Unohana asked. "I hope you don't mind that we'll be sharing a suite."

"A sweet?" Yachiru repeated. "Yay! I like sweets!"

"It's a hotel room, Yachiru chan." Unohana said with a little smile. "There's three bedrooms, a half kitchen and a living room."

"That's fine." Kenpachi said, not looking at her. He was glancing around, trying not to stare at how oddly dressed some of the people walking the streets looked. There was never this much skin showed back home. At least, not unless it was bleeding profusely, or taking a bath.

"Good." Unohana replied as she walked into the hotel and headed for the desk. She appeared to be in complete control of the situation, and Kenpachi couldn't do anything other than follow behind her like an overgrown pet. He would have been irritated by that fact, had he not been distracted by the strange look on the doorman's face.

He grinned, showing his row of perfectly pointed teeth. It made the poor doorman wet himself.

"Zaraki Tai—er… Zaraki san? Yachiru-chan? Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"Hai!"

-----


	2. Zippers and Sharks

I'm afraid my old habits made the first chapter slightly confusing. Gomen, gomen. This time I'll make sure the sectional lines show up before I post. I'm still getting used to all the changes made (feels like a noob again.)

And thanks for pointing the Karaki thing out, Tenshi, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Good question, though. Is it Taicho or Taichou? And Unohana is wearing a one pice, a very sedate soft yellow one piece, not a bikini. (nods.)

Please feel free to review! And thank you everybody, for your comments so far!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. (Forgot to mention that, as well.)

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and planning on spoiling the arc after that.

**Warnings:** This chapter includesa bit ofnudity. And foul language. Like the last chapter and the ones to come.

**Aloha, Kenpachi! **

Chapter 2: Zippers and Sharks

He was befuddled by zippers. He stared down at the shorts she had handed him, fingering the tab of the zipper and imagining the horror that such a thing could wrought. "You're kidding me, right?" He demanded, even though she was obviously no longer in the room. The idea of closing that thing right over his privates was more than even a violence loving psychopath like he could think of.

"Ken-chaaann! Hurry up! I want to go to the beach!" Yachiru called through the door.

"Hold your horses, Yachiru!" He shouted right back. "These pants are defective."

"Oh?" The sound of Unohana's voice made him stiffen.

"Yeah! You really think I'm going to wear these things?" He demanded. "And what the fuck is this metal thing?"

"Metal thing?" Unohana asked. "The zipper? You've never dealt with a zipper before?"

Kenpachi felt a slight flush cross his cheeks, but he stood his ground. "Yeah. That thing."

"I wanna see!" Yachiru said.

"Perhaps I should handle this." Unohana said, gently pulling Yachiru back from the door. "Zaraki san, I'm coming in now!"

"Whatever." He muttered. It wasn't as if she had never seen him naked before. She had patched him up more times than he could count. Hell, only Yachiru knew more about where his various scars came from. He glanced up as she walked in, motioning down. "You really think I'm going to close this thing over my balls?"

"No. I think you're going to wear the boxers I got you under them."

"Boxers?" He repeated.

"Yes, boxers." She sighed and passed him, heading for the bed and picking up the pair of knit shorts he had ignored. They were too short for his taste. "You wear these under those." She told him, motioning calmly to the pants he was in. They fit a little more tightly than she had thought they would. He had been working out more, it seemed. "Although you should really be wearing those swimming shorts I bought you."

"The net thing chafes." He muttered as he let the shorts fall and reached for the boxers in her hand. And he stood there, naked as the day he was born, examining the shorts with a strange look. Unohana discreetly looked away.

"Kennn chaaaan! I want to go to the beach!" Yachiru called through the door. "What's taking you so long?"

"The button goes in front." Unohana said calmly as she walked past him and out of the room. "Zaraki is getting dressed, Yachiru chan. It shouldn't be too long now."

The door behind her opened and Kenpachi stepped out, wearing a pair of jean shorts, a sleeveless vest, and a pair of leather sandals. But Unohana didn't remember that being sleeveless… or a vest for that matter. She didn't say a word.

Yachiru hopped onto his shoulder, kicking her little feet against his back to try and get him moving. "Come ON Ken chan! It's going to get dark!"

"…Your point?"

"I wanna find a shark!" Yachiru replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He muttered, grabbing his blade and slipping it into his belt. He missed his zenpaku-to, even though he had it with him, he missed the weight in his hand, or the feel if it gently hitting his leg as he moved, reminding him of just what and who he was. This cheap imitation just wasn't doing it for him.

"Well, then shall we?" Unohana asked calmly. He grunted. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered, just how in the hell had he been talked into this? He couldn't go around killing humans. Well, he could, but what would be the fun in that? Humans were even weaker than most of the shinigami. And Unohana would probably yell at him for it.

Yeah, this vacation was going to bite. His reiatsu rose and Unohana glanced over at him, smiling ever so slightly with a hint of steel in her eyes. His reiatsu went down again. Then his eyes narrowed on her, irritated that she could cow him so easily.

"Ooooh… pretty!" Yachiru cooed as they reached the soft golden sand of the beach. It was almost completelydevoid of life, only the long strip of sand met by the gentle roar of the sea, and a few scattered beach chairs. "Come on, Ken chan! Let's go swimming!"

He dropped down on one of the beach chairs, propping his blade up beside him and almost leaning back on the little girl before she jumped away. "You go. I'm staying here." He said.

"Okay!" Yachiru said before she ran off to play in the surf. He watched her for a moment, the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips as she danced in and out of the waves. She was wearing a…

"She looks very cute in her new swimming suit, doesn't she, Zaraki san?" Unohana said as she let the robe she was wearing fall away. He glanced up, blinking slightly at the sight of her bare arms and legs. Then he stared blankly as she started to unbraid her hair, watching as she tucked it up and under a large sun hat before sitting in the chair next to his.

"Unohana… san." He muttered. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"It's a swimsuit." She replied. "You haven't been to the beach before, have you?"

"…" He fell silent, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have come on this damn trip." He muttered.

"Zaraki… san." Unohana started out. "I've been meaning to speak with you… about this problem you've been having lately. Ever since the Ryoka left?"

"Ichigo." He muttered.

"Hai, Ichigo."

"Little bastard could have at least given me another fight, dammit."

"Is that what's put you in this… mood?" She asked softly. His expression went cold.

"It's…" He stopped, shaking his head. "Stupid." He finished.

"Zaraki san, I am not going to believe that whatever sends several dozen men to my medical wards on a daily basis is merely something… stupid." She replied firmly. "Please tell me what the problem seems to be."

"You…" He stopped, shaking his head and sending the tinkle of bells through the air. "I don't know the name of my zenpaku-to."

"Yes. I am aware of that fact."

"I didn't think it was that big of a problem…" He went on with a shrug. "Hell, I was stronger than everyone around me. I didn't need some help from a tool." She stayed silent, even as he waited for her to yell at him. A snort escaped him. "Then I got my ass kicked by a kid."

"Yachiru-chan said it was a tie."

"That's what she likes to believe." He stared out at the little pink haired female dancing in the waves. "She really looks up to me." He said softly. "Dumbass."

"It seems to me that there's much to admire in you, Zaraki san." Unohana said, looking at him seriously. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, like being able to chop down an entire building." He replied. "I'm a better old man than that creepy bastard Kurotsuchi, at least." He muttered, as if justifying himself. "You ever see what he does to that girl of his?"

"More often than you do, actually." She said softly. "I agree. You are a much better father figure than he is."

"Yeah… alright…" He muttered. He had half been hoping for an argument.

"Ken-channnn! Look! I found a shark!" Yachiru shouted from the shore. She had a full grown great white over her shoulder. It was still thrashing. "Can I keep it?"

"No!" He shouted back. "It's probably got fleas."

"Awww…" Yachiru said with a pout as she threw it back. She was giggling again within a few moments.

Unohana debated on mentioning that sharks didn't get fleas, but she shook her head slightly. This wasn't the time to distract him from the subject at hand. "Zaraki san… You were saying something about not knowing your zenpaku-to's name?"

"Ah…" He muttered, running a hand over his face. His finger absently traced the bridge of his nose where there would have been ascar, had Unohana not healed him. "I want to be stronger. And not having a name… It's a bitch, you know?"

"Have you tried speaking to your zenpaku-to?" She asked softly. She felt a twinge of sympathy for both this massive killer and his oft-abused blade.

"You think I haven't tried?" He demanded irritably. "I've been trying. Dammit, I've been trying daily. I just can't… I can't hear it, okay?" He breathed out, as if admitting it was a relief. "I can't hear the damn thing, and I'm starting to think I'll never be able to."

"And that's why you've been taking it out on your men." She replied. He stayed stubbornly silent. "Zaraki san… I think you need this vacation more than you're willing to admit."

"You really think sitting on a beach and watching Yachiru torment sharks is going to get a name out of my zenpaku-to?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I think learning to listen will." She told him.

It made him twitch.

----


	3. It's Okay if You Don't

Chapter 3! Yay! I love Yachiru, I really do. In fact I kept going to my best friend "She's just TOO cute! It almost hurts to look at her!" While I was reading the manga. And the image of her in a white terry cloth robe with her hair wrapped up as she sits at the bar and kicks her feet... Sooo kawaii!

Yeah, that was kinda off the subject... Well, enjoy! (scampers off.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and planning on spoiling the arc after that.

**Warnings:** Foul language, of course...

**Aloha, Kenpachi! **

**Chapter 3:** **It's Okay if You Don't**

"Yachiru, I don't think—" Unohana reached for the little girl in the bathrobe, pulling her to a bewildered halt.

"But Ken-chan and I always take our baths together!" Yachiru said. "I sit on one side and he sits on the other side, and—"

"But these aren't Japanese style baths."

"Huh?"

"It's meant for only one person." Unohana said. "At a time."

"Well that's boring!" Yachiru muttered, pulling herself up onto one of the bench stools and swinging her legs. She propped her little chin on the heels of her hands and looked up at Unohana for a long moment.

"Are you hungry?" Unohana asked. "You've had a very long day, after all."

"Kinda." Yachiru said. "Do you have any candy?"

"Will soup do?"

"Aww… I guess." Yachiru said with a little pout. "Unohana san…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you like Ken-chan?"

Unohana went still for a mere second before she put the bowl into the microwave and pressed start. "Yachiru chan… I appreciate all of the hard work and effort that the various taicho have put in. I know it isn't an… easy job…"

"It's okay, you know."

"Oh?"

"It's okay if you don't like Ken-chan." Yachiru said with a nod. "He prefers when people are honest about it. Not many people like Ken-chan."

"I didn't say I didn't like him." Unohana said firmly as she placed the soup and spoon in front of the girl. "Zaraki san is a very hard person to deal with, yes. His love for fighting can be a little… troublesome, as well. But he is quite honest about who he is."

"You mean, not like Aizen?" Yachiru asked.

"…Ah."

"Unohana san… did you like Aizen?"

Unohana went still before she put the next bowl of soup into the microwave. "Yachiru chan… sometimes betrayal is very personal. Sometimes it is not. But it is always shocking."

"Not really." Yachiru said as she ate. "There's not many people you can really trust. Ken-chan doesn't trust many of the other captains. Especially the creepy guy."

"Spreading tales, Yachiru?" Kenpachi's question made them both look up as he stepped out of the restroom. His towel was hanging around his hips, and his hair was down, soaking wet and limp against his neck and shoulders.

"Hiya Ken-chan!" Yachiro chirped as she slurped up the rest of her soup. "Unohana san said I couldn't bathe with you. But she fed me soup!"

"Huh." He said. "Is it any good?"

"It's yummy!"

"That's good."

"If you'd like, I can fix you some." Unohana said.

"Ah, thanks." He sat down on the stool next to Yachiru, leaning his elbows on the bar and looking at Yachiru for a moment. Then he took the bowl that Unohana handed him, looking at the microwave for a moment with a strange expression before he sniffed the soup. "What the hell is this?"

"Microwaveable soup." Unohana replied. "It's perfectly fine to eat."

"…" He reluctantly picked up his spoon and took a taste. Then he started to eat, shoveling his soup into his mouth at lightening speed. "Seconds." He said as he put the bowl down.

Unohana handed him hers.

"Kurotsuchi's not trustworthy. I've already said that." Kenpachi grunted as he finished his second bowl and sat back. "I can understand cutting through your men to get to someone, but hell, least you could warn them first."

"Would you take him on a vacation, Unohana san?" Yachiru asked. Her legs were kicking, as if she were about to jump up any moment. Knowing Yachiru, she probably would.

"No." Unohana said simply.

"She's not stupid." Kenpachi muttered. He wasn't surprised when Yachiru bounced off of her stool.

"Bath time!" She said happily. "Unohana san can join me!" She added, grabbing the other female's hand and hauling her towards the restroom.

"Yachiru chan, I said this wasn't a Japanese style bath." Unohana said, although she followed the girl anyway. "But I suppose a bath couldn't hurt." She reluctantly said.

Kenpachi sat there for a moment, staring blindly at the little half kitchen. So she didn't hate him… huh.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

----

The beach at night was beautiful. Unohana sighed as she walked along the beaches, watching as Yachiru searched for seashells. Kenpachi was walking behind her, his shoulders squared, his sword in his hand. She could feel how restless he was through his reiatsu. Even in the gigai it seemed to radiate off of him.

"It's very pretty here, isn't it?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"This island. It's very pretty, isn't it?"

"I guess." He said.

"Ken chan! I found a seashell!" Yachiru called happily as she raced towards them. A sandy, half broken shell was gripped tightly in her hand. "Isn't it pretty? It shines if you hold it up to the light!"

"Sure, brat." He agreed, barely glancing at it.

"I'll go find one for feather brow!" She replied, heading back for the beach to find yet another "pretty" thing.

"Feather brow?" Unohana repeated. A tiny hint of amusement entered her tone.

"Yumichika." He said.

"Ah."

"He likes… pretty things." Kenpachi went on. There was a touch of disgust in his voice.

"I've noticed."

"I'm still not sure why I let him in my division." He added

. A tiny, almost silent laugh escaped her. "He's a very good fighter. And very loyal to you." She said.

"True." He agreed. "Two good things that almost make up for all the times he hogs the restroom in the morning."

This time he was positive he heard her laugh. "It reminds me of one of my own subordinates." She replied.

"That blond bastard?" He asked.

"Iemura san's a very good healer." She replied. "If a bit… vain."

"I've got a whole team like that." He muttered.

"I've noticed that your nails are quite well kept, yourself." She teased gently. "And your hair looks quite well groomed." If a bit strange. But who was she to talk?

"Well…" He started out with a shrug. "It doesn't mean I spend hours in front of the mirror admiring how 'beautiful' I am." Trying to get the bell on the tallest spike of hair, yes, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded roughly.

"Of all the captains you might be the most rough, but you are by far, not the worst looking." She told him. "I'm a healer, Zaraki san. I notice small things such as good grooming habits."

"Just because I trim my nails once in a while doesn't mean I'm arrogant about my looks." He replied.

"Of course not." She said. "I was just teasing you."

He jerked. "That's awfully brave of you." He said.

"I'm aware of that." She said calmly. "But you are not unattractive. If you were I doubt that Yumichika san would be so willing to work for you." It was glorious. The sand was warm under her feet, the night sky was a dark, encompassing blue that sparkled with a million tiny stars. The wind tugged gently at her hair and robes, and the gentle roar of the sea was the only thing to hear save for their conversation. He had a good voice. Strong and deep, with just a slight accent. She enjoyed listening to it.

"Yeah. Probably." He muttered with reluctant amusement.

"Definitely." She said.

He wasn't used to being so matter-of-factly complimented. It made him uneasy. "Unohana… san." He started out. Very rarely did he use that "San" word.

"Ah?"

"Why did you come with us?"

She fell silent for a moment, staring into the distance before she started to speak again. "With what Aizen has done there will be a war soon." She started out softly. "I have done my best to prepare for it. And when it begins, there will be no time for frivolous trips such as this one."

"True."

"I felt that I should take advantage of this small period of time." She went on. "Because while the fourth division might not be the strongest, we are one of the most necessary during such trying times." She looked at him when he stayed silent. "Do you disagree?"

"Trick question." He replied. "No way in hell am I going to say one way or the other."

"I never knew you for a coward Zaraki san."

"I spent a long time without someone healing my wounds." He said slowly. "Only option I had was to get so good they couldn't cut me. Had a kid to take care of, after all, can't die in a ditch bleeding with a kid on your back. It's just not right."

"You have a good point." She replied calmly. "But you're avoiding the issue."

"Your division's full of pansies." He said bluntly. "Without guys like me fighting they wouldn't be around to heal."

"And?"

"And… fine. Alright. Without your pansy patrol healing them, they wouldn't be around to fight. But don't go telling people I said that."

"Thank you."

"You've got my entire team scared shitless of you, you know that don't you?" He asked. Hell, she even terrified him. Somewhat.

"They seem to think I'm some sort of monster." She replied. "I have no idea where they get that idea from." Then she looked at him.

"Gonna blame it on me, huh?" He asked dryly. "It has nothing to do with your telling them you've got their life and death in your hands."

"That is just a mere statement of fact." She said. "It's good for them to be made aware of such things."

Kenpachi looked at her. "You are scary." He told her.

"Your division is merely easily cowed."

"Ha!" He said. "Only by terrifying women."

"Ken chan! Ken chan! Lookie lookie!" Yachiru said, suddenly appearing on his shoulder as she pointed at the sky. There was something large looming over the beach in the sky. Large and ugly. "It's a hollow!"

"Good." He muttered as he tried to get out of his gigai. He kicked and shoved, but the damn thing just wouldn't come off. Yachiru hopped off of his shoulder and slipped out of her gigai, pulling her zenpaku-to out of its sheath and making quick work of the hollow. "Dammit!" Kenpachi muttered as he finally got shed of his gigai. The hollow was already disappearing in front of him.

"I'm afraid she beat you to it." Unohana said calmly.

"Damn gigai." He muttered, looking down at the fallen body with something close to hatred.

"Humans can't see us in our natural bodies." Unohana said gently. "You know that."

"Who cares if they can see us or not?"

"Those that get paid for our room and board." Unohana replied. "Now back into the gigai, please. This is a vacation. The resident shinigami should take care of the hollows here."

"I don't see him here." He muttered even as he got back into his gigai.

"No doubt they're hiding from the 11th division Taicho."

"Damn weakling." He muttered as he stood and swatted the sand from his shorts. Yachiru was already in her gigai and dancing in the waves again. "Don't see me hiding from anyone."

"I remember quite a few times that I've had to hunt you down for your yearly examination." She replied.

"Other than that." Kenpachi said. "Hell, he's probably hiding from you, not me." She just looked at him. A grin pulled at his lips, wide and almost terrifying. "Yeah. I think that's it."

"Yachiru chan? Are you ready to go back in yet?" Unohana called.

"Can I have candy before bed?"

"No!" Kenpachi yelled back.

"Awww!"

"We'll get you some tomorrow." He muttered.

"Yay!"

------


	4. Do Me a Favor

Oh man, did anyone see the OVA? It irritated the hell out of me for the most part. But I won't go into that. I loved the parts with Kenpachi and Yachiru, though! And it's worth downloading just to see the fanservice at the end. I'm serious. I loved that part, even with the credits running to the side.

This chapter is dedicated to yvie, since your comments make me smile. And to everyone else that's been sticking with me! I'm halfway through (nods.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and planning on spoiling the arc after that

**Warnings:** Mmm... none that I can think of, I guess. Although I don't know if they play poker in Japan, I know they play Go and stuff, but... oh well. The image of Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Shunsui sitting around a poker table was too good to pass up!

**Aloha, Kenpachi!**

**Chapter 4: Do Me a Favor**

"And then we were attacked." Kenpachi said. He was sitting on Yachiru's bed, his legs sprawled, a beer in his hand. The little girl was curled under the blankets, her eyes drifting slowly shut.

"Tell the story right, Ken chan." She complained sleepily. "The way it's supposed to be told!"

"You know it better than I do." He said.

"Yeah, but Ken chan tells it better!" Yachiru replied, her burgundy red eyes turning on him.

"Ahh…" He muttered, taking a gulp of his beer before he started over again. "It was… hell… Twelve? Thirteen years ago? We were heading through the sixty fifth district. Into the classier hell holes. You were just a little bit, not that you're that big now. But you had finally gotten big enough to pick up my blade."

Yachiru giggled, already anticipating the joke. At least it was a joke now.

"You grabbed my blade, chasing after some damn rabbit or something, and you were so fast that I didn't notice you were gone until I heard the screams."

"Ken chan's just slow!"

"Listen to the story." He muttered, ruffling her hair in a familiar movement. "We're trying to put you to sleep, remember?"

"I'm not—" She yawned loudly. "Sleepy." She finished.

"That so?" He asked. "Well I found you in the middle of a group of bandits. Nothing too big. Hell, you had one down already and were about to pick off another. But they had friends."

"And Ken chan saved me."

"Yeah."

"Ken chan's always saved me." She said with complete and utter faith.

"Ah." He said, watching as her eyes finally drifted shut. Then he got off the bed, heading for the living room silently, only the tiny tinkle of bells showing his retreat. He looked back at her, just once before he gently shut the door to her room. He paused at the sight of Unohana sitting in the living room, curled up against one of the armrests of the couch and reading a book. For a moment he had forgotten that she was there.

He crossed the room, sitting in the chair next to the couch and taking another swig of beer. It was quiet, save for the tinkle of his bells and the soft creaking of the overhead fan. If he listened closely he could head the gentle roar of the sea outside the glass patio door.

"Back in Soul Society it would never be this peaceful." Unohana said as she closed her book and looked up.

"Boring." He replied. "Right now Ikkaku and Yumichika are fighting over the bathroom. The others are having a card game. Damn, I missed poker night." He muttered to himself.

"Poker night?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "A couple of the boys and I get together Friday nights and play poker. Kyouraku shows up half the time."

"I'm not surprised. But I am surprised I've never heard of this poker night before."

"Last time we invited a female to the game she wiped out all our cash for the rest of the month." He muttered.

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Yachiru." He bit back a laugh. "That's why her bedtime's so damn early."

"Shall we play?" Unohana asked.

"Huh?" He glanced up at her. "You play poker?"

"I'm a very fast learner." Unohana said as she placed the book on the table next to her. "I'm sure there's a pack of cards here somewhere. And it is my fault that you're missing your male bonding time."

"I'm not gay." He muttered.

"That's not what—" She stopped, shaking her head. "Ah, here's a pack." She said as she reached under the table and pulled out the ragged, well used looking cards. "Will these do?"

He still hesitated. Then he shrugged. "Sure. That'll work." He said as he stood. "But we should probably do this on the patio. If Yachiru wakes up and finds us she'll get pissed."

"I take it that's happened before?"

"Too often to count." He said as he headed for the porch. There was a small glass and metal table there, surrounded by plastic chairs. He dropped down on one, placing his beer on the table and reaching for the cards as she sat across from him. "It's not so much the game that she likes, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She likes the cash. Her damn candy addiction is terrifying."

"Then perhaps if we bet other things?" Unohana asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Favors?"

His eyes narrowed on her for a moment, then he grunted. "Yeah… I'll do that." Favors from another captain could come in handy. Especially the woman that healed people. He grinned. "I'll deal."

"Of course."

------

The first favor she demanded of him was that he go shopping with her and Yachiru. And carry all of their bags. He knew that Yachiru bought a lot, but with two females, well, he had to crane his neck to see over his armful of bags and boxes.

"Ken chan! Ken chan! I want that!" Yachiru said as she hopped off of his shoulder again and raced to the next store.

"I think with my next favor…" Unohana said from beside him. "I want you to try that."

Kenpachi turned, following her line of vision for a moment. Out on the sea there was a man riding a strange board. "You're kidding me, right? How is that a favor?"

"You didn't say you would only do certain things." She replied. "I would think you'd be happy that I haven't asked… other things of you."

"Yet." He muttered as she patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll restrain from using you as a guinea pig. At least, unless you wish to be." She said cheerfully.

"I don't have one of those board things." He said.

"I'm sure we can find one!" She said. "There's a shop right there, see?"

"Well… great."

------

He almost drowned. Three times. Kenpachi pulled himself up on the sand, spitting out the salty water before shoving himself to his feet. They had gotten Yachiru a little boogy board, or at least that's what the skinny tan blond bastard that sold it to them called it. She was having the time of her life. Too many years spent balancing on his shoulder, no doubt.

He grabbed his board and headed to where Unohana was sunbathing as she read. Then he sat down right next to her, making sure that he dripped on her dry towel. She looked up at him, peering over the top of her oversized dark glasses. "So?" She asked.

"I need sake." He muttered. "A bottle of it."

"Was it that bad?"

"Just the water part." He said. His hair was lying limply down his neck, clinging to his flesh. And he had lost some of his bells. But a grin pulled at his lips nonetheless. He loved a good challenge.

"But… isn't the water the main part?" She asked.

"Yeah. It is." He replied as he shoved himself to his feet again.

"So you're going back?" She asked.

"Like I could let something like water beat me." He replied.

"Ken chan! Look at me!" Yachiru shouted, waving at him from where she was riding the waves. "Come play with me!"

He waved and got back in. It took a lot more than drowning to stop Zaraki Kenpachi.

With a little smile Unohana turned back to her book. They would need sunblock again, soon. As pale as they all were it was necessary to avoid being burnt. Even if it was their gigai and not them. She sighed and flipped the page. Just not yet, though. Not when he was having fun.

She was surprised that she cared, actually. The rest was necessary, not just for his health, but for the health of several other shinigami. And by taking Kenpachi—Zaraki san out of the picture she was giving her team time to recuperate. It was also good experience for Isane. But she had gone out of her way the night before to make him feel comfortable. And she had hoped this pastime would appeal to him, as well. Ken—Zaraki san was a very physical being, after all.

It was becoming more and more apparent to her that Kenpachi was a very straightforward being. There was no guile or deception in him, and as harsh as it might come out, he always meant what he said. He valued his division, he loved his little girl. And he obsessed over a challenge.

Once again the question came to her… why had she chosen to come with them? Certainly she needed the break, and Hawaii was a very appealing island. But she could easily have come alone, or brought one of her subordinates. But the moment she had mentioned the vacation to Ken—Zaraki san she had known she would be going as well.

Could she be… possibly… attracted to him? The very idea startled her so much that she jerked slightly and her book fell from her hands. No. Of course not. If she was looking for a relationship, it would be based on mutual respect and understanding. And the man would be an intellectual who had a gentle hand and a kind word for those around him. Then she winced. That sounded suspiciously like the man Aizen had pretended to be.

"Oye! Unohana!" Kenpachi called as he walked up the beach. Yachiru was perched on his shoulder once again, although how she stayed there with no overcoat to cling to, Unohana had no idea. "We're hungry!" And he had forgotten the "san" again. But for some reason it didn't bother her too much.

"Unohana san, can we go out for dinner?" Yachiru asked.

"That sounds like a very good idea, actually." Unohana said as she got to her feet and picked up her things. "After we wash off, shall we see what restaurants they have in the area?"

"As long as it has food and sake I'm good."

"Then it's a date." Unohana replied, turning away before he could respond, if he even noticed the implications of her words.

He didn't, but Yachiru did. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she giggled and started swinging. "Let's go, Ken chan! Let's go!"

"Oye. Quit swinging like that. You'll fall off." He muttered even as they headed for the hotel.

---------


	5. Aloha, Hawaii!

Wow. Lots of reviews for that last chapter! I know it started out slow, gomen. But I was trying for a more "Realistic" approach for this one. I'm glad you all approve! Well this is the end of part 1 for the fic, so thank you all for sticking with me this far, and please, stick around for the second half!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and planning on spoiling the arc after that.

**Warnings:** Mmm... You're probly going to yell at me for this one...

**Chapter 5: Aloha, Hawaii!**

"This is called a luau." Unohana said as they approached the party on the beach. There was a pig roasting to the right, and women dressed in grass skirts and coconut bras to the left on a simple wooden stage. "A traditional Hawaiian festivity."

"We sit at the tables, right?" Yachiru said as she pointed at the wooden picnic tables in front of them.

"Of course." Unohana said with a smile.

Kenpachi grunted and headed for an empty table, dropping down at the end and looking around. "This reminds me of the time that Yumichika tried to teach—" He stopped, closing his mouth abruptly.

"Teach?" Unohana asked as she sat down next to him.

Yachiru was bouncing around, going from one place to the next faster than most could see her. She seemed especially fascinated with the drummers. She crouched in front of them for a good minute, cocking her head to watch as they pounded out the beat. Then she raced back to Kenpachi, hopping onto his immovable shoulder and letting out a giggle. "Ken channn! We should teach Pachinko head this song!"

"He already dances enough as it is, Yachiru."

"Awwww!"

"Aloha! And welcome to Luau Luau." A woman said with a bright smile as she walked towards them. "My name's Lilani, how can I help you?"

"We would like the traditional meal, please." Unohana said before Kenpachi could come up with something.

"And would the little one like a sundae for a dessert?" Lilani asked with a smile for Yachiru. Although the pink hair was surprising, she was so cute! Astonishing with such a terrifying looking father.

"With chocolate?" Yachiru asked.

"Mmhmm."

"And candy sprinkles?"

"Couldn't go without!"

"I'll take it!"

"After dinner." Kenpachi said.

"Awww."

"I'll be right back with your appetizers, then." Lilani said with a never missing smile. She took the menus from them and headed away, trying to shake the uneasy feeling that she had gotten while talking to them. It was as if she had been hit by extra gravity just standing there. "Weird family…" She said with a shake of her head as she went to order the meals.

He was letting off too much reiatsu again. Unohana smiled at him, trying to calm him down. She had noticed that the more uncomfortable, irritable, or excited he got the more his reiatsu grew, even with his eyepatch sucking away most of it. "After the meal there is a traditional fire dancing show." She told them. "I think it should be interesting."

"Fire dancing?" Yachiru asked as she hopped down to sit in her own chair. "Like the old man's zenpaku-to?"

"I doubt it's that… extreme." Unohana admitted. "At least, I hope it isn't." She smiled and thanked the people that delivered their food. "And then I thought we'd go back to the hotel."

"We're going back to Soul Society tomorrow, right?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes." Unohana said.

"Good. This gigai is driving me insane." He paused. "But hell, never said I was sane to begin with."

Yachiru looked up at him for a moment, oddly serious. Then she smiled. "We've got a Shinigami Women's Association meeting when I get back! I think we need a new line of swimsuits!"

Kenpachi snorted. "You and your Women's Association." He muttered. But there was a hint of amusement on his face.

"It's a very important job!" She replied.

"It's very true." Unohana agreed. "The Shinigami Women's Association is one of the most influential societies in Soul Society. Yachiru has done a wonderful job as its president."

"I heard she got tossed out of Kuchiki's place with a bag of candy."

"It was tasty, too!" Yachiru said, completely unbothered by that fact. "We're still trying to get Ise chan to go and try to get the interview for us."

"Why don't you interview Zaraki san instead?" Unohana asked. "I would think it would be easier."

"Ken chan's not mysterious." Yachiru replied with a shrug as she started to kick her legs. "He's pretty straight forward. Besides, not many of the girls have crushes on him."

Kenpachi choked. "Is that why you're trying to get the interview with bone head?"

"Yep!" Yachiru replied cheerfully.

He twitched. "Don't bring that pantywaist home with you, at least."

"Oh, I don't have a crush on him. I voted for Hitsuguya!" She said. "But they won." For once. But she hadn't minded so much, she would get the next vote!

"Hitsuguya?" He repeated. "That's even worse than Kuchiki!"

"Now, Zaraki san—" Unohana said, trying not to appear amused. "Hitsuguya taicho is a very respectable young man."

"And he's cute!"

"Che." He paused. "What do you mean 'Not many?'" He asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Yachiru was very good at looking innocent.

"Oh look! Our meal is here!" Unohana said.

"…Ah." Kenpachi said, still looking at his vice captain. The idea of someone having a crush on him was firmly stuck in his mind. It was a foreign concept, after all.

Unohana hid her smile in her cup, watching as the two worked their way through the meal. She didn't get as much, but she didn't mind. Ken—Zaraki's reiatsu had calmed down enough that they weren't getting strange looks anymore. And that was a good thing.

------

"She ate the entire thing." Unohana said with something close to wonder as they walked back to the hotel. "It was larger than her head."

"It was larger than my head." Kenpachi clarified. "She does that."

"It's a gift!" Yachiru said cheerfully. She had chocolate rimming her mouth and a satisfied look on her face. "It was so yummy!"

"Now she won't go to sleep till midnight." Kenpachi added.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do until then." Unohana said calmly. "Or I could do something about it."

"Nah. She'll run it off." Kenpachi said. Last thing he wanted was for Yachiru to be experimented on.

"Does she do this sort of thing often?" Unohana asked curiously as the little girl ran circles around them.

"Only when one of the guys doesn't want her pissed." Kenpachi admitted. "They say she's scary when she's angry." Pride laced his tone. It made up for the too cute zenpaku-to… at least, enough that he could deal with it.

"You don't seem too bothered by that fact."

"It makes her a good fukotaichou." He said with a shrug.

"I suppose it would in your division." She agreed. It was good that their second in command was female, in her opinion. It gave them a healthy respect for the opposite sex, if not the fourth division.

"How many favors do I owe you?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Three more."

"What are they?"

"Things I'll keep handy for a while, I believe." She said with a little smile.

Kepnachi twitched.

------

The next morning found them heading through the gates of hell and back into Rukongai. Yachiru was sound asleep where she was hanging from Kenpachi's shoulder. She let out a little sigh and clung more tightly to the cloth of his Hawaiian shirt. He made a note to get rid of the gigai as soon as possible. Along with the shirt. He was getting strange looks from the souls that surrounded them. But none of them were brave enough to laugh out loud.

"It will be good to return to my division." Unohana said. She was wearing a simplistic dress that covered her arms and legs. It almost felt confining after spending some time in a swimsuit.

"It'll be good to get out of this damn gigai." Kenpachi growled back. A hint of a smile pulled at Unohana's lips, making him fight a wicked grin. "Sure you're not going to use them yet?" He asked as they walked through the gate and into Soul Society.

That question, along with the sight of the two captains walking so comfortably together would start more rumors than they would ever know.

"A wise woman knows when to keep something for the future." She replied.

"Makes sense."

"Besides, I'm sure I'll come up with something more interesting, given time."

"That's what I was afraid of." He muttered.

"Zaraki… san." She said formally once they reached the area where they would have to go opposite directions. "I hope this time of rest has been helpful to you."

"I never did much like the word 'San.'" He said thoughtfully. "Make it Kenpachi."

"Ah—of course." She said with a slight nod. "I hope this time has been helpful… Kenpachi."

"Yeah. I think it has." He said.

"Bye bye, Unohana san." Yachiru called sleepily from her perch on his shoulder.

"I will see you at the meeting, Yachiru chan." Unohana replied with a smile before she turned and walked away.

Kenpachi stared after her for a moment before he turned and headed for his own division. He had a war to get ready for, after all.

------------------

And if you're wondering what dance they were talking about, well, just imagine Ikkaku doing the Macarana instead of his luck-luck dance for an entire month.


	6. Bribery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and the arc after that. (Manga)

**Warnings: **Mmmm... nothing much, actually. It gets a little more "traditional" from here out though.

**Aloha, Kenpachi!**

**PART II **

Chapter 6: Bribery

"I sent two of my best men…" Kenpachi started out. "To earth, and you're telling me I've got to train more of them?"

"They've been mostly trained. They're in their last year at the school." Unohana said calmly. Inwardly she agreed with him. Training students was not what they needed to be doing. Not when the war had started. "We're going to be sending as many of our people to the living world as possible. And we need more. The school can only teach them so much, Kenpachi."

"They won't last a day with my team."

"They have to." Unohana said. "If they don't, then we'll get less and less ready students under our charge. I do not wish to teach beginner students how to heal when I am working."

"…" He twitched, and his reiatsu rose. But Unohana stayed perfectly calm. "Dammit, woman, I've got more important things on my mind than beating sense into some new recruit!"

"Exactly." She said. "That is why you will train them with patience and care. We need fighters, Kenpachi. And you know how to fight."

Kenpachi stood and headed for the door, slamming it shut before turning on her again. Yachiru was sitting quietly in the corner for once, a slight frown on her usually smiling face. She knew what it meant to be in a war, and no matter how childish she might act, this was her responsibility as well.

"I still don't know the name of my zenpaku-to. How the hell am I going to figure it out and become stronger when I'm wiping noses of snot-faced brats?" He demanded. "Send them to someone else."

"Kenpachi… you've said it yourself. Two of your strongest fighters are in the living world. Your division is weakened. You need the new members. Our entire system is confused right now, with the loss of three captains and the forty six…" She sighed but went on, not willing to show her weakness. "You must take responsibility, Kenpachi. That's why I'm asking you, personally, as a friend. Please."

He stared at her for a moment. "Dammit!" He cursed, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his ragged zenpaku-to. "Why the hell did they have to send you?"

"Because Ken chan actually listens to Unohana san." Yachiru said. Kenpachi twitched and looked at her. "It's okay, Ken chan. We can take on new playmates."

"…" He twitched then shrugged. "Fine. We'll take them."

"Thank you Kenpachi san." Unohana said with a small smile.

"Don't use that damn 'san' word." He muttered. "And I don't want any females, got it? Last thing I want is for someone to yell at me because I roughed up a little girl."

"I'm a girl!" Yachiru protested.

"You're different." He said. "You're Yachiru."

"Oh! Okay!"

Unohana nodded, not about to comment on that. "I'll see what I can do." Or have done. She was having enough trouble as it was. The only reason she was delivering this message and not one of the lower ranked shinigami is because she knew he would be angry. If he was angry at one of the subordinates he would hurt them, thus giving her more work in her already busy day. It was easier to do it herself.

That, and she hadn't seen him--them since the trip to Hawaii. She missed them, surprisingly enough. Kenpachi sat down on his red mat and leaned back, looking at her for a moment. "Want some tea?" He asked roughly. The words seemed foreign coming from him.

"I would appreciate it." She said.

"Oye, Yumi—" He stopped mid-shout, wincing slightly before he looked over at Yachiru.

"I'll get it, Ken chan." Yachiru said. She missed feather brow and pachinko head. And she knew Ken chan did, as well. It was like part of the family was missing. She headed into the kitchen and got the tea together. There was a bench alongside the counter so she would be tall enough to reach everything. Well, new playmates would be good for them! More people for Ken chan to fight with!

"Your yearly checkup is coming up." Unohana said. "I'll expect to see you this weekend."

A flash of panic crossed his face for a second before he scowled. "I'm perfectly healthy."

"I realize that. But it's standard procedure." She replied.

"We're in the middle of a war, Unohana, last thing I need to deal with is 'Turn your head and cough.'" He protested.

"You're being quite childish, you realize."

"You're being annoying." He replied. His reiatsu rose and he glared at her once again.

"I'll have a checkup." Yachiru said cheerfully as she walked into the room with a tray of tea. "I get a sucker afterwards!"

"You give her suckers for her checkups?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's a reasonable way to get her to cooperate." She said.

"Why the hell haven't I been bribed?"

"You're a full grown man. I had thought you were mature enough not to need a bribe." Unohana said, already seeing how this would end.

"I want a bribe." He muttered. "If I'm going to sit through that damn thing, I better be getting something out of it."

"The assurance that you are healthy?" She offered.

"Already know that."

"Would you like a sucker as well?"

"I don't much like sweets."

"Ken chan wants a fight!" Yachiru said happily.

"Nah, not with her." He said. "I don't know what I want. But I'm going to get something out of this damn checkup, one way or another."

For some reason that comment made Unohana feel the strangest urge to blush. Was he thinking something… personal? No, of course not. Kenpachi was fully focused on his fighting. It was almost astonishing how devoted he was to it. In fact, in the ten or more years he had been a captain, not once had she heard of him having relations with a female… or a male. And she heard about all relationships sooner or later.

She jerked ever so imperceptibly as she caught him looking at her strangely. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised." She said calmly as she sipped her tea. "Although bribing your adult patients might be in bad taste…"

"Never said I cared about how tasteful things were." He replied. "Tasty, on the other hand, is important."

"Ken chan wants candy!" Yachiru said.

"Che, brat. Don't go putting words in my mouth."

"Dinner, perhaps?" Unohana offered. He did seem to enjoy eating. It made sense with the considerable amount of reiatsu he let off.

"Mmm… yeah, I could go for that." He agreed.

"I'll come too!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Then it's agreed. You'll both have your checkups this weekend and then we'll go out for dinner. My treat." Really, why was she agreeing to this? Usually she would either force him to go to his checkup or say forget it. She wouldn't heal people that didn't want to be healed, she wouldn't do a checkup on a person that didn't want a checkup. It was quite simple.

It didn't help that she was looking forward to it.

"Saturday work?" He asked reluctantly.

"Of course. I plan on being at the poker game Friday, as well." She replied before she got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Poker?" Yachiru asked. "I wanna play!"

Unohana closed the door before she could hear Kenpachi's response to either comment. A tiny smile hinted at her lips as she walked calmly out 11th district building.

-----


	7. Poker Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and the arc after that. (Manga)

**Warnings:** Can't think of any, actually.

**Aloha, Kenpachi!**

PART II

Chapter 7: Poker Night

There was a round table set up in the 11th division's kitchen. Sake was to the right on a smaller table, along with snacks. There was a deck of cards in the middle of the table, along with wooden chips used for gambling. It had been set up just the same as it was every week, while Kenpachi had been getting Yachiru to bed.

Or at least, tried to. Yachiru was pouting. "I want to play poker, too, Ken chan!" She protested. She looked cute in her pink striped pajamas, her arms wrapped around a stuffed toy that looked a lot like him. He paused, once again wondering where in the hell she had gotten it. "Where'd that ugly thing come from?" He asked, trying to distract her. 

"Big booby gave it to me! She made it." Yachiru said with a nod. "But you're changing the subject. I want to play poker!" 

"You got paid this morning, why do you need to play poker?" He asked. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his legs spread slightly, his elbows resting on his knees. He had to turn his head to look at her.

"I spent it already."

"You spent—" He cursed. "You don't need more candy." He told her as he stood. "Go to sleep, brat."

"Ken chaaaan!"

"You want the bribe dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"…Yeah." 

"Then go to sleep."

"That's not fair!" 

"Life's not fair, brat. Get used to it." He closed the door on her pout, feeling like an ass. But it was for her own good. Well, someone's good. His subordinates didn't make nearly enough cash to keep her in candy, especially with both Yumichika and Ikkaku in the living world.

"Zaraki Taichou!" The subordinates that were setting up the table said, their reaction to his presence instantaneous.

"Shuddup." He muttered. "And get me a bottle of sake."

"Aye aye!"

The knock at the door made him glance over. Kyouraku Taichou waved as he sauntered in, his bottle of sake already dangling between his fingers, his dopy straw hat tilted jauntily over one eye. The pink of his overcoat made Kenpachi snort as it always did. But all he did was sit in his usual spot and shuffle the deck as Shunsui dropped down in his own spot. 

Kenpachi wasn't sure how the other captain had learned of the poker game, nor why he let the smarmy bastard play, but it had been going on for over ten years now, so he didn't bother to ask. Captains made good money, so he figured the more captains that played the better off the grunts would be. At least if he had thought about it, he would have figured that. (The only captain he would refuse would be Kurotsuchi.) That and there was always the chance that the card game would lead to a fight. Damn but that would be fun… Only so far it never had.

A few of his other division dropped down in their seats, but it seemed a bit empty without Ikkaku and Yumichika. Kenpachi ignored it. "That everyone?" He asked.

A knock sounded at the door. Shunsui glanced up lazily, only to almost fall over as Unohana walked in, followed by Isane and, shockingly enough, Nanao. "Nanao chaaaan! You have decided to take me away from this den of iniquity!" Shunsui called out dramatically. 

"We've decided to join you, if we may." Unohana said politely.

"Taichou—" Isane started out. Then she stopped and sighed as Kenpachi roughly motioned to the mat next to him, without even looking up.

"Zaraki Taichou, females?" 

"Zaraki Taichou, that's—that's—that's Unohana Taichou!" Another whispered loudly. He was pale and trembling at the very thought. Kenpachi shot him a disgusted look. But he understood, sadly enough.

"Shuddup, baka." He muttered. "Don't piss her off."

"Nanao chan can sit on my lap, since we don't have enough room." Shunsui said, reaching out for his fukutaichou. His hand "accidentally" brushed her upper thigh, then stayed there. BAM! She hit him upside the head with her book. 

"It's no wonder I can't get a fight out of you." Kenpachi muttered with a glance over at the pink wearing captain. "All that hitting upside the head's probably given you brain damage."

A smirk twitched at Shunsui's lips. "Jealous, Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, only to blink as Unohana calmly took the deck of cards from his hand. "I believe five card stud should work, don't you think?" She asked as she started dealing the cards. A sitting mat was produced for Nanao, just because the grunts were afraid of getting knocked up the head with the book of doom, as well. She sat next to her captain, taking her cards up as if she were quite familiar with the game.

The game started off well enough, the steady sound of cards being discarded and chips being tossed into the center of the table the only sounds, save for a few words here and there when someone lost a game. The sake ran freely, and the more sake the male captains had, the more their tongues were loosened. 

"Nanao chan has the most adorable…" Shunsui said as the conversation slowly deteriorated. "Mole."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it a million times." Kenpachi muttered as he took another drink. He had given up on cups long before.

"Taichou…" Nanao said warningly. "I would appreciate you not discussing the mole, please."

"It's right… right here under the neck of her gi." He went on blearily. "You can see it when she moves… just… right." His fingers brushed over the mole before she shoved his arm away. "Nanao chan? Kawaii, kawaii Nanao chan?" He asked as she stood abruptly.

"I need some fresh air." She said, putting her cards down.

"Awwww…" Shunsui said, pouting as she walked away.

"You dealt from the bottom of the deck again." Kenpachi said. His division jerked, looking shocked. They hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Shunsui exclaimed. "I did!" He reached out, pulling the cards back with a speed so fast that it blurred in front of their already blurry eyes.

Kenpachi glared at him, earning a cheerful grin. "Ahh…" He finally muttered. "You're dealing now." He said, taking the cards from Shunsui and handing it to one of his subordinates.

"Hai, Taichou."

"Does that happen often?" Unohana asked.

"Only when he's drunk enough to get horny."

"I…" Shunsui said lazily. "Do not have to be drunk to be horny."

This started a familiar argument amongst the table that distracted them enough that they didn't notice the small pink haired girl slipping into the room and taking Nanao's seat. Shunsui smiled cheerfully and turned to look at her. "Nanao chan! You got… shorter!" He said, drunkenly hugging the little girl.

"Robe man smells funny!" Yachiru said with a giggle before she shoved him off. "I want to play!"

"Che, brat. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Kenpachi asked, his eye narrowed on the man sitting next to her. Even if he was drunk, he shouldn't be touching Yachiru. But the odds of Shunsui being as drunk as he acted were rather low.

"Maki-maki, deal me in!" 

"Ah—hai, Kusajishi fukutaichou." Maki-maki said, earning an irritable look from his captain.

The game got noisier after that. Yachiru had marvelous luck, especially when she and Unohana were the only ones still completely sober.

"Sooo…" Shunsui drawled as he leaned forward a little while later. Nanao had never come back, it seemed. But he didn't mind too much. He would see her in the morning, after all. "You two went on a vacation together?"

"Three!" Yachiru said before he could insinuate something. "We went to the beach!"

"I believed a vacation was much needed before things got worse." Unohana said calmly.

"True, I would take Nanao chan to the beach if she wanted." Shunsui said. "Beautiful Nanao chan in a skimpy little bikini… bliss! Rapture!"

"Baka." Kenpachi added.

"Baka!" Shunsui repeated. "Wait." He muttered, glaring blurrily at the other captain. "My Nanao chan is no baka—"

"Not her. You."

"Oh. Then that's ok." Shunsui replied, going back to his daydream about Nanao in a bikini.

"If I say she's a baka will you fight me?" Kenpachi asked, excitement flaring in his eyes. He lurched forward, too drunk to be coordinated, only to stop as Yachiru squealed.

"I win!"

"Damn." He muttered. "I'm too drunk for this." He said as he awkwardly got to his feet. "And you… should be in bed." He finished, picking Yachiru up by the back of her pajamas like a puppy by the scruff.

"Kennn chaaaan!" Yachiru protested. "I wooon!"

"You didn't bet anything." He replied, hauling her off to bed. "You can't win if you don't bet."

"Awww!"

Shunsui looked at Unohana, sober as a priest. Isane was knocked out cold next to her Taichou, snoring loudly. But Unohana was in complete control. "You know what you're doing?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." Unohana said calmly.

"He's not quite sane, you know."

"Very few of the captains are." She replied right before Kenpachi came back in. Shunsui's face returned to that slightly glazed expression and he stood. 

"Time for me… to get some sleep." He said, rocking slightly as he headed for the door. "I'll be back next Friday!" 

"Che, as if I would stop you." Kenpachi muttered, dropping back down on his chair.

"We should be going as well, I'm afraid." Unohana said.

"Oye… Maki…" Kenpachi said to the half drunk subordinate. "Carry the girl back, would you? Last thing I need is someone left drunk at the table in the morning."

"Ha—hai, Zara—Kara—Taichou." Maki maki said, getting wobbily to his feet and picking up Isane. "She's a real… handful, this one, isn't she?" He asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself, dumbass."

"Ha—hai, Taichou!" He said as he headed out the door.

"Thank you for the card game, Kenpachi." Unohana said as she stood. Her hand dropped gently to his shoulder. But it sent a strange shudder through his body that he couldn't explain. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh?" 

"Your checkup."

"Ah… right. Whatever." He muttered. He felt somehow abandoned when her hand left him. What the hell was wrong with him?

-------


	8. Heightened Senses

Second to last chapter, I believe! Thank you all for the reviews so far! I've really enjoyed them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and the arc after that. (Manga)

**Warnings:** Can't think of any, actually.

**Aloha, Kenpachi! **

**PART II**

**Chapter 8:** Heightened Senses

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Kenpachi said as they looked up at the 4th division building.

"Ken chaaan! I want my sucker!" Yachiru said, hopping on his shoulder to get him to move.

"You and your damn candy." He muttered. It was funny to watch him, not that anyone would say that to his face. He did not want to go in there.

"Ken chan…" She said patiently. "If you don't go in there you won't get your bribe dinner. And Unohana san said something about a hot pot…"

"She did?"

"Uh huh." She hadn't, actually. But Yachiru would take care of that soon enough. She wanted that sucker!

"Che." He cursed before squaring his shoulders and walking inside. There was an arrogance to this walk, with his shoulders thrown back slightly, a stubborn look on his face. Damned if he would pass up good food. Lately Yachiru had been doing all the cooking in the 11th division. And he swore if he ate any more of that sweet tasting shit she was so fond of, he was going to be sick.

Yachiru waved happily as she caught sight of Unohana talking to one of her subordinates. "We're here, Unohana san!" She called.

Unohana glanced up with a slight smile before finishing her instructions. "Thank you for your hard work." She finished before letting the healer go. Then she turned to the pair that were sending her people fleeing in any direction possible with a welcoming smile. "Please, follow me." She said before turning and walking to one of the smaller rooms.

"Ken chan—"

"No."

"But Ken chan—"

"You're going first." He muttered. "And that's final."

"Okay!" Yachiru said, not bothering to mention that hadn't been the problem. Getting her sucker before dinner was a great idea! In fact she was so enamored with that idea she forgot entirely what she was going to tell him.

"I believe Yachiru chan will be going first?" Unohana said, not bothering to hide the fact that she had been listening. "If you'll wait out here, Kenpachi."

"Yeah." He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall as the two females disappeared into the room. He gave the people passing by him cold looks, making them jump a foot off the ground and scurry away in fear. Damn but this was boring… What made it worse was that he had to wait to get prodded and poked. Normally the idea of being prodded and poked didn't bother him, toss in some blood and an adrenaline rush, and he was good to go.

But this wasn't normal.

The door opened and he jerked slightly as Yachiru walked out. "You're perfectly healthy, Yachiru chan… but you might consider brushing your teeth more often." Unohana said as she handed the little girl a sucker.

"Hai, hai." Yachiru said before sticking the sucker that was larger than her head into her mouth with an air of satisfaction.

"Kenpachi? You're next."

He shoved himself away from the wall and walked into the small, sterile smelling room. He hated that smell. His nose twitched and his expression showed his distaste as he dropped down on the table.

"Remove your eyepatch, please." Unohana said calmly. She didn't want to touch the thing… the monstrosity. She didn't even agree with him wearing it, no matter how those around them appreciated the cut back of his reiatsu.

"Don't think that's a very good idea." He replied.

"I need to see both eyes, Kenpachi."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered as he took off the patch. Unohana didn't let her reaction to the reiatsu flowing from his body show. Although she noticed that the sense of bloodlust that was usually found there had abated, just slightly. It was good to know he didn't desire to kill her this time.

Kenpachi flinched slightly as the light hit his right eye. When he wasn't completely focused on the fight, then he noticed the little things like how blinding light was to his usually sightless eye.

"By covering this eye you've put strain on your left one." She said calmly as she started to heal the left eye. "I wish you had found a different way of leeching off your reiatsu."

"This way makes fights more entertaining." He replied.

"Of course." She said dryly. The tiniest of smirks pulled at his lips as he glanced up at her. It made her smile slightly in return.

"It's getting harder and harder to find a good fight." He complained. "I'm going to have to try one of those Bankai bastards again. That was almost as entertaining as fighting Ichigo."

"I'm afraid we captains have more important things on our minds right now, Kenpachi. As should you." She said as she turned. "You can replace your eyepatch now."

"Ah… right." He said as he tugged the eyepatch back on.

"Remove your greatcoat, please." She said as she picked up her stethoscope. He reluctantly shrugged it off, letting it fall to the table behind him. Then his body went completely still as her hand brushed lightly over his chest, followed by the cold metal of her stethoscope. "I have to ask… how did you break Tousen's bankai?"

"The one where I couldn't see anything?" He asked.

"Yes, that one." She said, listening to his heart for just a moment. "Breathe in, please."

He breathed in, trying not to react to how it brought his chest in contact with her hand for a brief second. He didn't like this, dammit. Being this attuned to touch was supposed to be reserved for fighting. "I let him stab me." He replied. "And when I grabbed his blade I could see again."

"That could have gotten you killed."

"Nah. I felt the tip of his blade before it cut. Knew where it would wind up at." He said as she moved to his back.

"Breathe in, please."

He breathed in, wondering what this strange feeling was. It was almost the same as when he wanted a fight. But he didn't want to fight her. Sure her bankai was huge, but it was also boring. The only thing it did when it ate you was heal all your wounds. And make you have to take a bath. There was no sense in fighting something like that.

Then just what was this feeling? There was no chance in hell that it was lust… right? The only thing he lusted after was a good fight, not--

"Kenpachi?"

He jerked, distracted from all of his thinking. It was starting to give him a headache. "Yeah?"

"We're done here."

"Oh… right." He muttered as he shrugged his overcoat back on and stood. He went still again as she straightened it for him, looking down at her head. "Unohana…"

She stepped back, picking up her chart and jotting a few notes. "Yes, Zaraki Taichou?"

"I said not to call me that." He replied, completely distracted. "You're a captain too, you damn well don't have to call other people that."

"Yachiru chan is waiting for us… Kenpachi." She replied with a slight smile. "Something about… hot pots?"

"Ah… right. My bribe." The thought had him grinning again.

"Please don't tell the others that I used this method." She said with a sigh. "I don't have the time to go out and eat after every checkup." But she followed him out the door, calling to her fukutaichou. "Isane? I'll be back in an hour."

"Taichou?" Isane asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. I promise." Unohana said as Yachiru hopped onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "We're just going out for a meal." She added before the door closed behind them.

Isane stared in shock at the closed door, doubting what she had heard. Then she shook her head. Her captain was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions.

Isane just wished that it could have been anyone other than the most psychotic captain in the Gotei 13…

----------

(What did Yachiru forget? I have no idea, she got distracted before she could tell me. -sweatdrops- )


	9. The Last Favor

And this is the end! Thanks for sticking it out with me, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. And sorry that it wasn't as lime-scented as it could be, I just couldn't bring myself to have Unohana move quickly. She strikes me as a more cautious type.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Spoilers:** SS arc, and the arc after that. (Manga)

**Warnings:** Can't think of any, actually.

**Aloha, Kenpachi! **

**PART II**

**Chapter 9:** The Last Favor

The looks that they got as they entered the restaurant made Kenpachi twitch. His single eye ran over the crowd, sending the weaker ones face first into the tables. Others just looked away.

"If you—if you would come this—this way, please." The waitress said. She was trembling and pale.

"Ken chan is scaring her!" Yachiru said, sounding irritated. "Poor girl."

"Kenpachi, it would be best not to terrify the woman that serves the meals." Unohana said.

"Oh—right." He said. But there wasn't much he could do about that, except try to calm down. Then he twitched as he noticed how sticky Yachiru's hands had become from the sucker. "Go wash your hands, Yachiru." He muttered before sitting down at the table they were shown.

"Haaai!" Yachiru said before scampering off to the bathroom.

"Dammit…" He muttered, eyeing his greatcoat.

"What's the problem?" Unohana asked as she gracefully took her own place.

"She got fingerprints on my coat again." He muttered. Unohana bit back a laugh, knowing it wouldn't be polite in the least. "Didn't matter back when Yumichika was around."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised." She could imagine how often the 5th seat of the 11th division had cleaned up those sort of problems.

"Now I'll have to wait until one of those pansy 4th division—" He stopped. "I still say they're pansies."

"You seem in great need of them right now." She replied. "I'm sure that with practice you would be capable of washing your own clothing."

He looked at her, almost glaring. Then grunted. "Fine. I'll have to wait till one of those DAMN 4th division laundry people come. Then I won't get it back for a week."

"A week?" She repeated. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Hell no." He muttered. "Two weeks is more likely. They have to get up the guts to get it first. Then they have to get the balls to bring it back." He sounded so disgusted that it was amusing.

"I'm afraid that would be your fault." Unohana said, earning a dark look from Kenpachi. "You and your entire division take great joy out of tormenting mine. It's perfectly understandable that they might be reluctant to deliver things to you."

"Che. We're just messing with them." He muttered, not quite looking away. "Where the hell is Yachiru?"

"She should be here soon." Unohana said. "Kenpachi…"

"Huh?"

"The new subordinates will be joining our divisions tomorrow. And you owe me three more favors, do you not?"

He went still. Then cursed, leaning back slightly and looking at her. "Yeah. I do."

"Well there are two that I would like to put in charge of 11th division clean up duty."

"Straight out of school?" He asked. He was shocked. "You're kidding me, right? They won't last a day!"

"But they will last a day, Kenpachi." She said calmly. "They will last several years, in fact. Because your favor to me is to make sure that your subordinates treat them with the respect they deserve."

"The respect they deserve is—"

"Do you wish to receive your coat back in less than a week?" She asked bluntly.

His eyes narrowed. She had him cornered, even before she had said that, actually. He was a man of his word, and he owed her favors.

"That makes two favors," he muttered, "because there're two of them."

"I anticipated that," she said, "which is why I did not use one of them for your checkup."

"You've got one left."

"I know."

"I'm back!" Yachiru said as she dropped down into her spot at the table. "Where's the food?"

"It should be coming soon, Yachiru chan." Unohana said, motioning discreetly to one of the waitresses.

"Good. I'm starving." Kenpachi muttered, looking irritable.

-------

"I'm not sure how she can sleep like that…" Unohana said as they walked back to the 11th division. She was looking at the little girl clinging tightly to his greatcoat even in sleep.

"Practice." He said as he opened the door of his division and walked in. The entire building went silent as a grave. They knew just how dangerous it was to wake Yachiru when she had finally gotten to sleep. Not that Kenpachi ever did anything about it, save for make them put her back to sleep again. Each and every man in the division knew several fairy tales by heart. Not that they would ever admit to it. It might tarnish the 11th division's reputation.

Kenpachi ignored them and headed into the pink and black room that Yachiru called her own. She had a gigantic western stylefour poster bed with lace drapes that hung around it. Sometimes he wondered why she had a bed as large as his. But he wasn't about to mention that in front of Unohana.

"Should we wake her?"

"Nah." Kenpachi said, shrugging off his greatcoat and gently dropping it and the little girl on top of the bed. She automatically snuggled the coat, rolling to her side. Kenpachi turned and led Unohana out of the room. He closed the door behind them, earning a sigh of relief from everyone around.

"I should get back to my own division." Unohana said. "I'm afraid that dinner lasted longer than I expected."

"Yeah."

"Walk with me." She said firmly. He blinked, balking at the order for a second before grunting.

"Sure." He muttered. Of course he felt a little naked without his greatcoat, but dammit all, even before he had become captain he had been a badass. A piece of cloth didn't mean anything. They walked silently for a moment, heading for the other side of Soul Society.

"Kenpachi…" Unohana said after a moment. "Tomorrow I will be bringing the two recruits I told you about over to your division."

"Yeah." He said. "And I'll talk to my division tonight."

"We'll both be very busy with training for a few weeks, at least."

"Seems so."

"The likelihood of us seeing each other for more than a few moments isn't very good."

"Uh huh." He said, not really paying attention. It was astonishingly quiet out, as if people had run the moment they saw him. That tended to happen pretty often. He glanced over at Unohana, wondering where she was getting to with all this talk. She seemed to be hesitating.

"So…" She finally said. "I was thinking that this would be the best time to call in my last favor." She finished. Was she doing the right thing? She didn't know. But ever since she had asked herself if she was attracted to him, this had been lodged in the back of her mind.

"Yeah?" He asked, finally giving her his entire attention. "So… what do you want?"

"I want you… to kiss me."

Kenpachi jerked, his bells calling out how startled he was. Then he smirked. "Yeah?Alright."

---------

((Yes, I'm evil and wrong to not write the kiss, or what happens after, but... aren't you having fun imagining it for yourself?))


End file.
